7th year
by Isuzu Hime
Summary: Based on both the books and the movies. The trio is back to Hogwarts. It will be a Ron/Hermione fic with some Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Here is my first long story based on Harry Potter. I wanted to write one for long but I didn't have any idea. Since the movie went out, I keep thinking about this fic so I decided to try writing it although I have others story to attend to. Anyway enjoy, I hope you'll like it. I'll try my best to update regularly...

**7****th**** Year**

**Prologue**

Molly Weasley was getting breakfast ready. In a couple of hours, her two youngest children would have to leave for their last year at Hogwarts. After the war ended, they had started to get the pieces back together in their twisted lifes. She had lost many friends and a son. Now she had to stay strong for the rest of her family, even if sometimes she just wanted to break down. She was a mother, and she had to be there for her children first.

Although Ron had been through a lot the previous year, he seemed ok. He had his friends and now even a girlfriend. Ginny was alright too. She was back with Harry and with her temper she quickly recovered from the horror she saw during the war. But Molly could see that all her children had lost their innocence. They all had this seriousness in their eyes like they had already lived a long life although they were so young. She hoped time would soothe their hurted hearts.

The one she was really worried for was George. Since Fred died he had, of course, lost all of his cheerfullness. He had returned to work in his shop but it was hard for him. She catched him speaking to himself a few times, like if he was expecting his brother to answer. Molly sighed. She sometimes wondered what would have happened if Ron hadn't befriended Harry on his way to Hogwarts, first year. What would have happened then? Would Fred be still alive? Or maybe, more of her children would be dead by now. Maybe Voldemort would be back for long. Harry was saying himself, if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione he wouldn't have accomplished what he did. She believed it too. Harry wouldn't probably have done everything without those two. Of course, Harry was very brave and intelligent but would he have been able to fight Voldemort and the Horcruxes if he had befriended Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan instead of Ron and Hermione? She doubted it. Those three were destined to meet. They were complementary.

Harry was lucky. Of course he had suffered already more than he should have but he had the best friends one could ask for. He had stayed with the Weasleys since the fight at Hogwarts ended. He had nowhere else to go. Molly didn't mind. She considered Harry like her son for years. And it wasn't Ginny who was going to complain. She didn't like to have two young adults in love under her roof but she had to admit that Ginny's presence was great to Harry. It keeped him from thinking too much about war. And Ron, Ginny's overprotective brother, was keeping an eye on them. She smiled.

She heard a door opened above her head. Ron was getting up. He was early and she knew the reason. He wanted to meet Hermione again. Molly's smiled vanished. She was happy that her son was finally with Hermione. She knew that there wasn't a better match for him than her. She could see that Hermione had suffered more during this war than Ron and maybe more than Harry too. She had been struck by her sorrowfull eyes when they all reunited in the great hall after the battle. Leaving in the run with Harry and Ron must have been hard to her. After Ron had told her about how Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, she had felt even more happy to be the one who defeated her. He also told her about everything Hermione had done during this war. They wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. So a few days after they were all back to the burrow, when Hermione had told them about her intention to leave for Australia where she had to find her parents, she wasn't surprised when instently Harry and Ron had told her that they were coming with her. She didn't even tried to disuade them. The girl was exhausted, both phisically and emotionnaly and Molly had been reassured that the boys had wanted to go with her. So they had left a few days after, leaving the house empty and silent. Ginny was here of course. She wasn't 17 and Death Eaters were still on the run.

The boys went back three weeks later. They had found Hermione's parents and it apparently wasn't an easy work to bring back all their memories and it was even worse when Hermione had to explain them why she had erased it. Harry and Ron had decided to go back to Hogwarts for there last year and Molly suspected that it was to be with Hermione, like if it was unconcevable for them to be separated.

Molly was more than happy that they were going back. Being at school with people their age, having silly conversation, playing quidditch would do them great. So here she was getting everything settled before her children went back to school like nothing happened. She sighed and looked at the clock before calling for her family.

"Breakfast's ready."

First chapter done! What do you think? I don't plan to write a very long story but who knows. It will of course be an Hermione and Ron fic with some Harry and Ginny. I'll try not to make it too fluffy because it's bothering me when I read cheesy stories. I know some like it this way but I want to stay close to the character's personality. Well we'll see...

Please review. Constructive criticism are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

1st chapter, enjoy. I don't own anything except my liberty of thinking.

Chapter 1

Ron hurried to the platform distancing his mother, sister and friend. He was sure that in platform 9 ¾, Hermione would be there waiting for them, already dressed in her robes. He ran through the wall, and longed the Hogwarts express, his eyes searching for his grilfriend. The platform was full with people and Ron still hadn't find her when he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Well, Ron. Where is she?"

"I don't know?" replied Ron scanning every figure that past by him.

"Oh there she is!" exclaimed Ginny. "Seems like something is wrong."

Indeed, Hermione was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, her head bowed, looking at her feet. She seemed to be alone, her parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione." Called Ron as he approached her. Hermione's head shot up and she quickly got on her feet. From her red eyes Ron could tell that she had cried earlier.

"Ron!" she exclaimed before circling her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She then hugged Harry, Ginny and last Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione, Dear, what's wrong?" she asked, hugging back the young girl for a long moment.

Hermione tried to smile but no cherfullness was present in her eyes.

"Nothing," she said, hesitant. "I, I was just waiting for you guys to arrive."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and silently agreed to wait for them to be on the train to figure out what was wrong with their friend. Molly seemed to understand as she didn't push the subject any further.

"Ok kids, let's get you on the train.".

Twenty minutes later they were waving goodbye at Mrs Weasley. As soon as she was out of sight they went back to their compartment. They all looked at Hermione who had once again her head bowed.

"So, Hermione, What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Why weren't your parents with you?"

Hermione lift her head and meet three pairs of eyes watching her intently. She sighed.

"Well, my parents are still angry with me for wiping up their memories. They said that if I had told them, they would have understand and agreed to go abroad."

"Yeah, but you did it to protect them." Replied Harry. "Don't they understand that?"

Hermione smiled a sad smile.

"No. Like they don't understand why I chose to follow you rather than to hide with them."

She stayed silent for a moment before continuing.

"They asked me to choose between the muggle world and the magical world."

"What?" exclaimed Ron, who had stayed silent until then.

"They kind of believe that magic has a bad influence on me and that I should start meeting with 'normal' people." She said her voice very low.

"And as normal people they mean muggles, right?" asked Ginny, frowning.

Again, Hermione gave them a sad smile.

"I've been fighting with them for weeks. To no avail. They didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts and they even asked for my wand. They said that without it, I was not different than any other muggle."

Her three companions were speechless for a moment. Hermione always seemed to have full support from her parents. They had appreared more than proud of their daughter and it was hard to imagine that they wanted her now to deny who she was.

"But you didn't listen to them." Ginny said matter of facty.

Hermione had tears in the corner of her eyes by now.

"I-" Ron seeing that she was about to cry, put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I didn't know what to do." She started crying before continuing. "They said that if I go back to Hogwarts they would never forgive me. But I'm a witch, I can't deny it. Many times during the holidays, I said to myself that they would change their minds but as time went by nothing changed. So this morning I escaped from my parents house."

"Escaped?" asked Harry, remembering how he had to escaped a few years ago from the Dudleys.

"They locked me in my room, hoping that I wouldn't be able to come this morning."

"That's ridiculus," said Harry, "you're a witch. A locked door is nothing for you."

"They had my wand." Replied Hermione in a barely audible voice.

"Sorry?" asked Harry. "How come they had your wand"

"They took it when I let it unguard. I wouldn't have imagined that they would be capable of taking it."

Harry and Ron exchanged a confused look as Ginny was simply getting mad. They had it tough last year, and a fight with her parents was the last thing Hermione needed. Ron was restraining himself to say what was on his mind while Harry tried to understand Hermione's parents reaction. There was no more danger now. Surely, Hermione must have told them that. Ginny spoke what the three of them had in their mind.

"They simply want to punish you. But don't worry too much; I'm sure they'll come around after some time. They can't stay mad at you forever."

Harry didn't say anything but couldn't help but think that it might take longer than what Ginny thought.

First chapter done. While reading the HP books again I realised that Hermione was very sensitive so I think I'm not too OOC...

Anyway I'd like to know what you guys think! Thanks


End file.
